Slither
by CierraBlack76
Summary: Lucinda 'Lucy' Black, proud pure-blood of the infamous Black family. She has been raised to believe that muggles and half-bloods are the epitome of filth like any other respected pure-blood. Her beliefs match incredibly well with a certain mysterious dark haired boy. The boy who will one day be known to the wizarding world as The Dark Lord himself. Tom Riddle/OC
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the filthy body at my feet, crippled and almost unrecognizable. The blood traitor's tear-filled eyes looked up at me, pleading. I couldn't help but scoff at the thought of someone like her even being in my presence.

"Again." My uncle Arcturus urged. I smiled down at the girl, raising my wand to her.

"Crucio." I spoke. Red light was emitted from my wand and blood-curdling screams flew out of the mudwallower's mouth. The girl's body contorted and thrashed around.

"That shall be enough." My father Regulus entered the room with my cousin Orion. I dropped my aim from the girl, turning to face him.

"Brother, what might be the cause of your interruption?" My uncle asked bitterly, irritated that our torture had been interrupted.

"I find myself surprised is all." He stated, locking his eyes with my own. "Amused may be a better term to describe myself. My daughter stands here, continuously using one of the three unforgivable curses, torturing the soul out of this blood traitor. Yet, I do believe she has only has practiced two of the three curses. Correct, Arcturus?" My father quipped.

"That is true, brother." My uncle replied, a sinister smile appearing onto his face. I knew what idea my father was entertaining.

"Well, Lucy, what do you say about putting the only curse you have not mastered yet to the test?" My father asked. I could feel a wicked smile grow on my lips. I know my father would not ask me to perform the curse if he did not feel I was ready. I slowly walked towards the girl cowering on the filthy stone floor. She was drenched in sweat and was violently shaking while uttering gibberish. I had tortured her enough that she had gone insane, the thought made my smile grow that much larger. She was too far gone to even realize what her fate was.

"My pleasure." I bent down and grabbed the scum by her hair, pulling her to her wobbly feet.

"P-p-ple-ease." She stuttered, apparently, I had not succeeded in torturing her to insanity. That only made my hatred towards the blood traitor grow more intense. So much so that I, without any incantation, used the spell 'Everte Statum'. The girl was thrown against the dungeon's stone walls, her body crumpling as she hit the wall with great force. I saw my uncle and father looking smug out of the corner of my eye. My cousin Orion watched in curiosity at my actions, I was not sure if he had ever seen the curse I was about to perform before. I made my way towards the mangled body of girl, she had hit the wall harder than I had intended. She appeared to be fading in and out of consciousness. I bent down beside her and grabbed her roughly by her chin.

"Beg." I sneered. She blinked multiple times, seemingly trying to focus. Blood ran freely down her damp forehead and she looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Ple-"

"Avada Kedavra." I cut her final word off. I stared down at the girl's lifeless body next to my shoes. I turned to my father and uncle who were looking at me with great pride.

"I told you Regulus, not even a moment of hesitation!" My uncle exclaimed, my father nodding.

"I never doubted her ability." My father replied. "Her involvement for your plans will help you surely to succeed." I had not a clue of what these plans were he spoke of.

"Let us discuss this in the study. I wish not to be around the dead filth." Uncle Arcturus spat towards the dead girl on the floor. We walked out of the musky dungeons and towards the study. My father and uncle were ahead of Orion and myself, they were deep in conversation.

"Impressive." Orion simply stated to me, breaking our silence.

"Thank you." I nodded. "She needed to learn what happens when you take too kindly to filthy muggles." I sneered at even the thought. "What has uncle have planned for me?"

"I do not know; all I know is he has a very insidious agenda." Orion informed me. We walked up to the third level of the Black manor. When Orion and I entered the study, my father and uncle were already seated.

"Lucy, come forward." My uncle said standing, motioning me towards himself. I walked to him, standing in front of him. "You are to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it starts tomorrow. I have business in Scotland and need you close. All your supplies are already bought and ready. Now, go, you must be tired from the entertaining performance you gave tonight." I nodded. That was everything he would tell me and I knew that, so I went to my room without asking any of the many questions I had.

X

My uncle left me at the train station, he told me how to get to my platform and apparated. I stood looking at the train that was to take me to Hogwarts. The whistle sounded, informing me that it was time to go aboard. I was almost to the closest entrance of the train when I was ran into. Immediately my blood boiled, I turned to see the person who had done it. A mousey girl with brown hair and glasses looked up at me terrified.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. I smiled, making her let out a breath I don't think she realized she was holding. Then I quickly crouched in front of her and whipped out my wand, pressing it to her throat. She gasped in shock at my actions.

"You ever speak to me again I'll use the Imperius Curse and have you rip out your own tongue. You understand? Filthy mudblood." I spat standing up and grabbing my luggage. "What is your name?"

"M-Myrtle, Myrtle W-Warren." She spluttered, I chuckled at the girl's fear.

"That's quite the muggle name, isn't it?" I sneered.

"My parents are." She simply informed me. I felt sick to my stomach with disgust, she was an actual mudblood. I had never met one before. I felt my grip on my wand tighten, my knuckles turning white. I wanted to kill her right where she stood.

"You better get on the train before you miss it." A boy my age informed me, eyeing me curiously. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was decently tall and was very attractive. I was curious to how much of my incident with the filth this boy saw. A glint of humor appeared in his eyes I believe it was as he smirked, looking between us. I simply nodded and boarded the train. I found only one empty compartment on the train and took advantage of claiming it. After putting away my things there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I answered. Curious as to who it could be. The boy from earlier entered the compartment.

"Everywhere else is full." Was all he said. Authority evident in his voice, like he expected I bow down to him. I laughed, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Problem?" I could practically taste the venom in his voice. I could tell he wasn't one who was used to being challenged. Exciting.

"Why should I let you sit in here?" I toyed.

"Do you not know to whom you are speaking to in such a way?" He asked, absolutely appalled that I was speaking to him with a challenge.

"I believe that would be a snob who thinks he has entitlement to this cab and someone who always gets what he wants." I snapped. I was annoyed by his snooty demeanor. I saw him reach towards his pocket and knew he was reaching for his wand. I had practice in dueling, I knew all too well. I was quicker and without a word shot a spell at him, sending his wand flying into my hand. He looked up in surprise, I strode towards him. "You think you can challenge me?" I laughed, inches from his face. He glared at me with such a look that I physically got chills. I could almost feel the darkness radiating off him. This was no ordinary wizard, I couldn't explain it. There was such an unbelievable darkness to this boy. I was drawn to him instantly, I needed to know who this boy is and why I can only sense darkness from him. I was very gifted in legilimency and knew that was the only way. I tried entering his mind, it worked for a minute and then I was thrown out. He knew how to use occlumency.

"You know legilimency." He stated, smirking.

"You know occlumency." I retorted. "Impressive." I really could not believe a boy my age knew it.

"I know." He remarked. I rolled my eyes, he needed to be taken down a notch. He was far too proud.

"I could always just make you tell me your deepest, darkest secrets, Tom." I said, seeing him flinch at the use of his name I had discovered the short time I was in his head. "What a muggle name, are you a mudblood like that little girl from the platfor-" I was taken by surprise by him pushing me against the cabin wall. His body was pressed against mine, his hand on my neck. He grabbed my jaw, making me look him in the eye.

"Do not ever call me that, girl." He seethed, I smiled up at him. His grip tightened on my throat in anger. Enough of this. I threw a hex at him, knocking him down. My lungs burned for oxygen. Now I was truly angry.

"Tom," I purred, bending over him, now copying his actions by grabbing his jaw. I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled like mint. "Listen here. You seem to need to learn your place when you are speaking to a pureblood." A look of what looked like admiration flashed in his eyes. "Now, as I was saying." I sneered, tracing my wand down his neck. "I could curse you into telling me your secrets." A threat of one of the unforgivable curses, even the mere mention, puts fear in the veins of the weak.

"Are you threatening the Imperius Curse?" He grinned. "Like an innocent girl like you could even succeed in that spell. It takes someone extremely skilled to do a curse such as one of the unforgivable. You're a girl no older than myself, you couldn't if you tried." He taunted. He was testing me. I got closer to him, my lips almost touching his ear.

"Mr. Riddle, do not test my abilities." Venom dripping from my words. "You do not know the things I have done. Things, filth like yourself, would pray never to even think about. I am a very powerful witch, Tom. Remember that." I spat, throwing his wand to him. I felt him trying occlumency and I let him see one certain memory. It was of the blood traitor from the night before, I am not to be challenged. I needed him to fear me. His brow furrowed.

"Amazing." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Your skill. At such an age, such perfect execution. Amazing." The train slowed to a stop. I tried not to blush, that was a compliment to me. I turned and quickly grabbed my luggage, making my way out of the compartment. Leaving without a single word to the boy I now had a name for. Everyone was ushered to and into the castle. The only thing I could think about was Tom. His reaction to seeing me torture and kill was something I'd expect from my uncle. He was not a regular teenage boy; no regular teenager says 'amazing' to torture and murder. I needed to figure him out.

"Lucy Black," A old man with white shoulder length hair and a beard spoke to me. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. If you follow me, we shall get you sorted into your house." I followed the tall man into a great hall. Towards the front of the room was a chair with a hat sat upon it. The professor walked to the chair and spoke. "Welcome, students, to another great year at Hogwarts. Traditionally we have the first years sorted into their houses, this year however, we have a transfer. Lucinda Black, please, sit." He instructed me. I sat on the stool and awaited to be sorted. "This, children, is the sorting hat. It will be placed upon your heads and decide what house you belong in." He explained the houses, which my uncle had already told me about. There was clearly only one house that I was meant to be in. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked me, I nodded in return. I felt the hat come down onto my head. I looked into the crowd of kids and spotted Tom at what appeared to be the Slytherin table, he was staring intently.

"Ah, Lucinda Black, I was wondering when I'd see you. Your father did very well in Slytherin, but you know that. You are cunning and clever, not one to back down. Intelligent and strong. But, whats this?" The hat asked before whispering. "There's a darkness about you Lucinda, very dark indeed. The house you are meant for will only continue to lead you further down the path you are already on. The prophecy shall begin. You will bring us despair alongside one individual. It's all relying on my decision now." I prayed no one could hear what the hat was saying, it didn't look like it. I locked eyes with Tom. The hat spoke loudly once again. "Can't change fate, now can we? Never was a question about it. Forgive me, Slytherin!" The hat bellowed. I leap down and make my way towards the cheering table. I look to find an open seat and walk past Tom when my arm is grabbed.

"Sit here." Tom says. People are staring and looked shocked, girls are death glaring me. Not wanting to draw any more attention to me I sit down quickly.

"Why would you want me to sit by you?" I hissed quietly. "Did you not see what I can do? Stay away from me."

"I could hear what the hat said, Lucinda." I cringed at my name, which Tom raised his eyebrow to, smirking.

"Lucy." I spat. "And how? It whispered, I could hardly hear."

"That is not of importance." I rolled my eyes. "What is of importance is what it said. After everyone is in bed meet me on the seventh floor, look to the left corridor and you'll know where to meet me." Tom said, confidence dripping from his words.

"We'll see." I smiled teasingly at him, which he returned with a scowl. "Maybe I'll consider it if there is a please?"

"I'm not asking. Besides, I know you want to. Do you know how many of these pathetic imbeciles would kill to meet me past bed?" He smirked, winking at a girl down the table to prove a point. The girl practically fell out of her seat and turned bright red. I snorted, getting both their attention. The girl shot daggers at me.

"Well then, why don't you ask one of those imbeciles instead?" I said getting up. Dinner was coming to an end. I followed the Slytherin prefect to the common rooms, leaving Tom. The common room was large, pillars stood tall. Slytherin colors were represented around the room with the furniture and decor. It was dark and had a mysterious aura. As did most of Hogwarts, many secrets were about the castle. I made my way to the girl's dormitories. When I entered, there were five girls already in there, only leaving one bed. My things were already by my bed.

"Hi, I'm Druella Rosier, I prefer Ella. What's your name?" A girl with long blonde hair asked me, holding out her hand.

"Lucinda Black, I prefer Lucy." I smiled, I could be charming and nice if I wanted. I just usually didn't need to be or want to. But, why not make some friends in the mean time?

"You're related to Orion and Lucretia then?"

"My cousin's." I nodded.

"I think Orion is a looker." She laughed. I shook my head.

"He can be righteous twit sometimes." I laughed with her.

"I'm Eileen, Eileen Prince." The girl with dark brown hair and very pale skin stated. A small smile on her thin lips.

"Lucy Black." Her eyes widened.

"Nice to meet you." She faltered. I said nothing to her reaction to learning my name. It was not out of the ordinary for someone to react that way. Us Blacks were known pureblood's and everyone knew how we felt about any lineage that has been tainted with filthy blood. Everyone knew we despised anyone without pureblood. We were very well respected in the pureblood community. And feared by everyone else. "Well, I am off to bed. I want to wake up early tomorrow. Goodnight, I'll see you guys in the morning." Eileen smiled, getting into her bed.

"That's probably a good idea, night Lucy." Ella said.

"Night." I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the blankets. I laid awake in bed trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. All I could think about is why Tom wanted to meet me. He was so fascinating, he was amazed by what he had saw I had done. I could tell he was also drawn to the darkness, maybe that's why I felt drawn to him. I gave up and got out of bed, trying not to wake anyone. I crept into the common rooms and got the feeling like someone was watching me. I tightened my hand around my wand. I looked all around myself, looking for anyone unlucky enough to get caught sneaking up on me. I saw no one. I walked out of the Slytherin common room and towards the stairs.

My slippers quietly padding against the stone floors, I shot a silencing spell at them. I did not want to be caught wandering around the castle late at night my first night here. I walked up the stairs until I was on the seventh floor. I looked to the left corridor and saw nothing that stood out to me, I had no idea where Tom wanted me to meet him. What if I had missed him or was too early? He wasn't very specific with time and place. I walked down the corridor, hoping that I'd find something. I saw a tapestry on the wall, I walked closer to it to get a better look. I recognized the man on the tapestry as Barnabas the Barmy, an imbecile who tried to teach trolls the ballet. That was exactly what the tapestry depicted. Footsteps sounded from the stairs, I whipped my head around looking for a place to hide. There was nothing. But, then, there was something. Opposite to the tapestry, a door appeared. I took no hesitation in quickly opening the door and hiding in wherever the door lead to. Closing the door quickly I looked at my surroundings. It was a room about the size of the common room. It had Slytherin colored furniture and a large fireplace. Books upon books were along the left wall. Papers were strewn across the entire room, lit only by the fireplace.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae." I uttered, aiming my wand at the candles in the chandelier above me. They were ignited with fire and gave more light to the room. I walked towards an end table next to one of the couches. I picked up some of the papers that were laid on it. There was a picture of a locket, I knew whose locket it was. Salazar Slytherin's locket. My uncle had talked to me about the locket before, he had briefly looked for it. I heard the door open, dropping the paper, I whipped around. Aiming my wand at the intruder. Tom walked in raising his hands in surrender, a smirk very present on his face.

"You found it." He smiled. He was very attractive as much as I hated to admit it.

"What is it?" I inquired, referring to the room.

"The Room of Requirement. The room only appears if a person is in great need of it and transforms into what said person needs. Quite useful." He stated, striding over to one of the couches. "Apparently, you wanted a messy library." He chuckled, sitting down.

"I heard someone coming and wanted somewhere to hide." Confused as to how I ended up in a library.

"Odd." Was all he said.

"Now, what do you want?" I asked, sitting on the couch opposite of him.

"Your support." He grinned, getting up and sitting next to me. A little too close to be honest. He was trying to intimidate me.

"Support? For what?" I was entirely lost.

"Myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Myself." Tom smirked.

"Support for yourself?" I still wasn't following. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I have extraordinary plans for the future of the Wizarding world. Plans that need someone like you. So, will you? Join my followers and I?"

"Why the bloody hell would you even begin to believe that someone as myself would pledge allegiance to you?" I almost laughed in his face. I had once again surprised the very intriguing Tom Riddle. Anger quickly replaced his look of surprise. I cut him off before he could begin. "Let's face it. You're trying to gather a following from some extremely daft pureblood's, just to have some stance in the pure-blood community and not be looked down upon as the truly grotesque, pathetic, half-blood you are. Which, props to you for recognizing yourself as such. You're a Slytherin, by some miracle, so as expected you want power. Which, I recognize your idea, especially from someone with your blood status. But, sadly for you, any intelligent person of status will see right through you. You will continue being scum of the Wizarding world, despite your best efforts. So, thank you for wasting my time, but I best be leaving." I smiled at Tom, a look of pure horror was spread across his face. "I suggest you stay away from me, Riddle. It won't end well for you." I got up and went back to my dormitory.

X

I awoke lying in my bed the morning after my meeting with Tom. Never in my life had anyone the prowess to approach me with such an offer.

"Rise and shine!" My overly perky roommate smiled at me.

"Druella, Merlin's beard, why are you so happy this early in the morning?" I mumbled, pulling the duvet over my head.

"Lucy! It's the first day of classes! I get to introduce you to everyone of importance and show you the castle." I peeked out of the blanket and looked at her pleading face. Being raised at home, without much social interaction, other than parties my parents have thrown, I didn't have much experience with possibly having a 'friend'. I'm here for a reason, my uncle has a devious plan of some sort. I was here to help him succeed in some way, which, was not yet clear to me. But, I am just a 15-year-old girl. As horribly cruel as I am and as much as I'd wish to say I had no desire to make a friend, I desperately wanted companionship.

"You know, I'm really not that much of a people person." I stated, pulling the duvet off my pajama clad body. She had a pouting look upon her face. Being raised how I had been, caring for another was a sign of weakness. In fact, I don't think that any of the greatly amazing people in my family actually even loved or cared for anyone other than themselves. I don't even think my father loved me, not truly. My mother was the exception to this. She had always cared deeply for me, which my father tried to ignore. I knew my mother loved me deeply, which I had a hard time returning. But, I did nonetheless. She was the only light thing in my life. The thought occurred again though, why shouldn't I make friendly with some people while I'm here without a clear initiative? Once I'm told my true business with being here I'll forget all the pointlessness of 'friendship'. "But, I suppose if it means so much to you, I shall make my way out of bed."

"Oh! Yay! I promise you'll enjoy yourself! Get dressed and we'll go have breakfast down in the great hall." Druella jumped up and made her way down to the common room. I rolled my eyes at her pure happiness. I tried to comprehend how on earth I was going to handle trying to be friends with someone who had no benefit to myself. Normal teenagers do this all the time, I even saw Orion, completely egotistical and cruel Orion, had friends. If he can, surely, I can, right? Well, it's worth a shot, it's not like I have anything better or productive to do at this time anyways. I put on my robes and grabbed my wand from beneath my pillow, making my way down to the common room. Druella sat on a couch, reading one of her school books. She was sitting next to a handsome looking boy with blonde hair, he looked like he was teasing her about something. Teenage normalcy was so strange to me, this isn't the kind of interaction I had ever been the recipient of.

"Lucy!" She smiled, looking up. "I didn't see you come down." She had a tinge of blush on her cheeks, leading me to believe she may fancy this boy.

"You're the new transfer." He smirked at me. " Avery." He extended his hand to me as I took it.

"Nice to meet you, I've met your parents before at one of mine's parties."

"Quite the bore, no?" I giggled. Everything was so serious around me as I was growing up, the change in that was actually quite nice.

"You could say that."

"Alright, shall we get some food then?" Druella smiled. Avery and I nodded and walked to the great hall together. I blankly listened to Avery and Druella engage in flirty demeanor. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips watching them, I had never seen anything like it. I followed my new acquaintances to a group of kids engaged in conversations. Tom Riddle being one of them. He sat among the group looking like a king, he just radiated power. Seeing that made me think about his offer, no matter if he was half-blood or not, he was something more extraordinary than his blood lineage. I can't believe I just had such a thought, he wasn't worthy of breathing the same air as myself. What was he doing to me?

"Guys, this is Lucy Black. She just transferred here, she's Orion's cousin." Druella explained as we sat down. I looked up, noticing Tom's gaze fixated on me. Everyone smiled and introduced themselves. One boy in particular smiled extra widely at me, earning a scowl from Riddle.

"Antonin Dolohov." He smiled at me. "So, Lucy, where did you go to school before this?" I straightened at his question.

"I was home schooled." I let a slight smile escape my lips.

"I'll be right back, Prince is over there and she had to talk to me about something. You okay staying here? It won't be but a moment." Druella asked me.

"I'll be fine." I assured her. She smiled and skipped perkily away as I shook my head at her innocence.

"So, Lucy, please tell us, what's your opinion on Grindelwald?" Avery asked.

"I respect him. He has power that most could only wish to achieve." I kept it short, curious as to the beliefs of those surrounding me. Tom's gaze hadn't faltered as he stared at me. Avery smiled.

"No wonder Riddle had his eye on you, you've got a head on your shoulders." He grinned, squeezing my shoulder. As a reflex, my hand went to my wand from being touched. That didn't go unnoticed by Tom as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I've got anything but my eye on Lucinda Black. She doesn't have the initiative. She's weak." He practically spat at me. I smirked at him as the onlookers were silenced. Tom really had power over them, interesting.

"Calling myself weak only says much more of yourself, half-blood. You really think someone of your caliber has the backbone to call me weak?" I let out a laugh while standing. "Tommy boy, you've got to be taught a lesson." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stalked out of the great hall. I knew I'd be followed, no way I wouldn't be after calling him a half-blood in front of his little following. Sure enough, halfway down a corridor I was being slammed against the brick wall.

"You think you can say things like that?" Tom spat in my face. "I could get rid of you in a second and no one would notice. Or," He contemplated, tracing his wand across my cheek. "I could put you somewhere no one could find and torture you whenever I see fit."

"Do you not remember last time you tried to attack me, Riddle?" I challenged.

"You do not know what I am capable of, Lucinda." He said vehemently.

"Show me." I shot back.

"You're playing with fire, wouldn't want you to be burned." I laughed at his threat.

"That would be a shame, would it not?" He smirked.

"Watch your back, Black." Tom warned, pressing his wand harder against my cheek, before returning it to his robes. He turned and made his way down the corridor. I shook my head, seeing Druella come out of the great hall.

"What happened, Lucy?" Druella exclaimed, walking quickly over to me.

"Nothing, Tom just got upset about me bringing up his blood status." I chuckled, running my fingers through my dark hair.

"You did what?!" She almost yelled.

"He acts so high and mighty, when in reality he's nothing but a half-blood. He needs to learn his place, Druella." I defended myself, growing agitated.

"You are something else." She laughed. "Please, call me Ella. Let's get to class." We walked side by side to our first class of the day, which was Potions. My uncle had taught me quite a great deal about this subject. So, I knew I wouldn't have any difficulty in this class. I shouldn't have an issue in any of my classes, I spent a lot of time studying around the manor.

"Ah, you must be Miss Black." The professor greeted as we entered the classroom.

"Yes, sir. Lucinda Black, but you can call me Lucy." He nodded, smiling.

"I'm Professor Slughorn. Your uncle has told me great things about you, I expect you'll do very well here. Especially, in my house." Professor Slughorn beamed.

"Thank you, sir. You know my uncle?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, we get together every so often. Respectable man, he is." I nodded in agreement. "Come, take a seat as we wait for class to begin." Ella waved me over to the empty spot next to her.

"You'll probably get offered a spot in Slug Club with how much Slughorn liked you." She giggled.

"What's Slug Club?" I asked.

"A club Slughorn has meet once a month for promising students. Riddle is a part of that, maybe you two can go together." I looked at her in shock as she started laughing. "A joke, Lucy. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I shook my head at her antics, humor was not something I was accustomed to.

"Hilarious you are, Ella." I let out a short laugh.

"You aren't used to this, are you?" She lowered her voice.

"Used to what?"

"Casualness, friends, humor." Ella started listing off all the things that I was indeed a stranger to. I debated indulging her.

"Uh, no, not really. Things are much different here." Was all I decided to say.

"I can tell, a lot of pure-bloods acted like you when they started Hogwarts. You'll get used to it, if you try. Which, I'd very much like you to. We are teenage girls, after all. You may have to be poised at home, but you can be whoever you want here, Lucy." Ella put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. I smiled a little at her words. I was here for my uncle, but my purpose was yet unknown. She was right, I could let loose here. It was a foreign thought for me, but why not? I was after all, like she said, a teenage girl. I may not be able to act like one at home, but I could here. I still couldn't help but be apprehensive about letting my guard down, this was all so new.

"Thank you, Ella. I think you may be right." Ella smiled at me as the rest of the class had finally entered the classroom. I noticed Tom sitting in the seat in front of me. I tried hard not to scoff at the back of his head. Ella laughed, noticing my screwed-up face. I shrugged my shoulders, turning my attention to Professor Slughorn as he started giving us directions for the lesson.

"Today we will be brewing Draught of Living Death. Normally, I wait until next year to have you brew this. But, everyone here is of exceptional talent, so I feel it is appropriate. To challenge you, I will be assigning random partners instead of having you work with partners of your choice." The class groaned in protest as Ella looked sadly at me.

"I was really hoping to work with you after seeing all your books in your room. I need help in this class." Ella laughed, guiltily. I smiled at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"As long as I don't get paired with Riddle, I'll be happy." We giggled at that.

"Avery and Miss Rosier." Slughorn said, announcing the pairs. Ella winked at me excitedly as I shook my head at her.

"Tom Riddle with Lucy Black." Both Ella and I immediately made eye contact. She shot me an apologetic look as I sighed heavily. Great, I thought. "Alright, class, off you go. You have until the end of period." Everyone made the move to meet their partners, except for Riddle and I. Knowing he wouldn't make the first move, I decided to go to him so we wouldn't get chastised. I walked over to where he was sat and cleared my throat.

"Brilliant." Tom laughed as I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Don't ruin anything for me, I excel in this class."

"Please, I have a gift for potions. Among everything else." I gloated. He rolled his eyes, getting up to go fetch the ingredients. I opened my book to the page that held the instructions for the draught. We worked in silence, only exchanging words when we needed an ingredient.

"Well done, Tom and Lucy! This has got to be the best one I've ever seen. 50 points to Slytherin!" Tom had a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"You're welcome." Tom whispered in my ear. His breath tickling my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Sod off, Riddle. We both did a good job." I flipped my long hair over my shoulder, while gathering my books. Slughorn excused the class and Ella found me.

"Was it absolutely horrid?" She asked, referring to working with Tom.

"We didn't talk much. I lived after all." I joked, causing the blonde girl to laugh.

"I'm surprised you and Riddle didn't hex each other." Avery laughed, making his presence know. We all laughed, making our way to Transfiguration.

"He wasn't such an arrogant git today, surprisingly." I said, earning more laughs from the pair.

"You know, Lucy, you should be a little more careful around him. He doesn't like being challenged." All joking aside as Avery whispered to me. I raised a brow at the boy.

"Maybe he shouldn't be such an arse and I wouldn't have to challenge him." Avery shook his head.

"I'm just saying, don't underestimate him, Lucy." He walked ahead of Ella and me.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." I answered, ending the questioning. We entered the Transfiguration classroom, I noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting at a desk in the front of the room. Transfiguration passed decently quick, soon enough it was time for lunch. Ella and I made our way to the great hall. A noise had me stop dead in my tracks. I knew what it was, I was proficient in the tongue. There was a snake somewhere near us.

"Kill." The voice hissed.

"Lucy?" Ella stopped, turning towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned, seeing the look on my face. I looked around, trying to see anything. The voice got louder as I started walking towards the bathrooms.

"Uh, I need to use the lavatory. I'll meet you there?" My voice quiet and rushed. Ella sent me a weird look, but nodded, leaving me to make my way to the restrooms. I entered the room, following the voice. I walked closer to the sinks, the voice got louder as if it were coming from underneath them. I looked under the sinks, trying to find an opening. After finding nothing, I continued looking around the sinks. I was about to give up when I saw something engraved on the faucet right in front of me. It was a snake. What the bloody hell. I ran my fingers over it, suddenly my vision became blurry. This had happened a few times before. Sometimes I could touch an object and see things. I never thought much of it, my uncle always telling me I would know what it meant when the time came. In the vision, I could see a chamber underneath the sink, leading to a corridor, which led to an entrance of some sort. I gripped the sink, feeling light-headed. There had to be a way to get there. I looked at the snake engraving once more.

"Alohomora." I spoke, pointing my wand at the snake. Nothing happened. Then a thought crossed my mind. Parseltongue was the whole reason I found my way here in the first place, maybe it was the key. The simplest of thoughts came to mind.

"Open." I spoke in parseltongue. A rumbling sound was made as the sinks moved to reveal an opening. Bloody hell. I looked over the opening, feeling my feet come out from underneath me. I fell, landing hard on the ground below me. I took in my surroundings. There was the corridor from my vision in front of me. What the hell was this place? I made my way to what appeared to be the entrance. There were two stone snakes wrapped around each other. I traced my fingers around them, admiring the carving. The door rumbled, making me jump back in surprise. Once the entrance was open, a gob smacked Tom Riddle stood before me.

"How did you get down here!" He roared in anger, gripping my shoulders as he pushed me back against the wall. My head smacking the surface hard, making me dizzy. I winced, raising my hand to the pain. Dark red liquid was stained to my palm. I hissed in pain and annoyance as Tom shook me. "Answer me!"

"I heard a voice saying kill. I followed it and it lead me to the girl's lavatory. Get off me, Riddle." I spat, pushing him away. He sighed, his anger appearing to subside as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What the hell is this place?" I asked, touching the wound on the back of my head, wincing again. Tom noticed this and took my arm, leading me into the chamber. I was too disoriented to protest at this point and curious as to where I was. The chamber was large, a pool of water appeared towards the end of it in front of a statue of a man. I had seen him before in paintings. Despite being so out of it, the wheels in my head started turning. The man was Salazar Slytherin. My uncle has various paintings of the man. "This is the chamber of secrets, isn't it?" I stated more than asked Tom. He sent an attractive smirk towards me.

"You know, curiosity can be deadly." He said, turning me around to examine my head. Or at least I hoped. "Let me fix that." He muttered a spell, the pain disappearing. I felt the spot where I had previously been injured and was met with nothing.

"Thank you, I guess." He nodded. A realization hit me, a look of panic appearing on my face.

"What?" Tom asked, noticing my face.

"A basilisk, that's what I heard." I looked around quickly. He let out a chuckle, I turned towards him annoyed. "I've read the legends, Salazar Slytherin kept that monster down here. Where is it?" I covered my eyes, remembering that if you made eye contact it would kill you.

"Calm down, Lucy." Laughing again. "It has gone to rest."

"How are you alive?! Those things are dangerous!" I threw my arms around. I have never been so non-composed in my life. But, after finding out the voice I heard was a basilisk, discovering the chamber of secrets, and a completely calm Tom, I was panicking.

"Lucinda, calm down." He said more sternly. "I'm still training it, you don't want to wake it, do you?" I immediately calmed myself, looking around nervously. Training it?

"Wait, training it? You'd have to be a direct heir to Slytherin to do so." Tom was a half-blood, surely an heir to Salazar Slytherin himself would not be a half-blood. But, what do I know? I thought only minutes ago that this whole place was just a legend. Tom nodded his head as if confirming he was indeed the heir of Salazar Slytherin. "But, you're a half- blood." I very daftly said. He scowled at me as those words left my mouth.

"Yet, I am still his heir." I just stood rigid, trying to take in all that was happening.

"This, this, this is confusing." I stuttered out.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised you found this place, but the more I think about it, I'm not. I knew from the moment I met you, Lucy. You're special." My cheeks burned as he said this. "I'm going to ask once again. Will you join me?" Tom proposed, stepping closer to me. I could smell his cologne from our proximity. His intimidating gaze froze me. This did change things, I would have never agreed to be in the same ranks as a half-blood. But, Tom was Salazar Slytherin's heir. This changed things. Not being able to say anything from my shock, I simply nodded. He sent me a dazzling smile. "Let's get lunch, yeah? Before the others start to wonder where we are." Tom put his hand on my lower back, leading us out of the chamber. I couldn't help the shiver that was sent up my spine at the sudden contact. My stomach flipped around. Why the hell was he making me feel this way? We exited the girl's restroom and made our way to the great hall. This changed many things. I was supposed to be here for my uncle, but this was much bigger than that. I had a gut feeling, this was meant to happen. I would have to write my uncle after dinner tonight. We took our seats next to the group from breakfast, Ella smiling at me with a questioning glance at Tom. I shrugged. Looking at Tom, I noticed he was intently staring at me. Heat rose to my cheeks as I filled my plate. This was going to be interesting I thought, completely unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Author's note: I hadn't had much of a plan when I wrote the first chapter of this story. But, now I am extremely excited to show you all what I have in store! Tell me what you guys think, big things are in the future for both Tom and Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Protego!" I cast as Tom sent a dangerous hex at me. Over the past month, Tom and I had practiced his dueling. I was shocked to say the least when he approached me, asking me to help improve his skills. He beat around the bush quite a lot before I said I would curse him if he didn't spit it out. Of course, that caused an argument before he finally admitted what he wanted. His spell crawled around my shield, looking for an entrance, but found none. He hissed in annoyance. Trying not to antagonize him, I hid my laugh. Although, the hex did shake the shield. He was learning and becoming stronger, fast. I hated to admit it, but I was impressed. "Tom, that was good. You shook my shield, which isn't something just anyone can do." I complimented him. He gave me a tight-lipped smile as he ruffled his hair. I couldn't help but admire him. As much as he annoyed me, I couldn't deny how attractive he was. His chiseled jaw, prominent cheek bones, his gorgeous dark eyes, and thick wavy hair. I shook my head, trying to ignore my thoughts.

"Thank you, for doing this, Lucy." Tom said, walking towards me. I smiled, acknowledging his thanks.

"Don't worry about it, I know you don't like having me help you." I chuckled, causing him to glare before he let out a deep sigh.

"I don't, but it's not absolutely horrid considering it's you. I wouldn't ask anyone else, you're the exception considering how talented you are." I blushed, looking down. Tom didn't hand out compliments to anyone, so I knew he meant what he said. I could hear the strain in his voice as he did so.

"Just stop. I know, Tom. Don't strain yourself." I said as I laughed. He shook his head at me, running his fingers through his hair once again. I came to notice he did that quite often, anytime he was stressed or upset. "I do have a question for you, you've avoided it before. But, considering I'm helping you, I feel that you owe me." He scoffed as I said this. Knowing very well that he thought he owed me nothing. I rolled my eyes at his notion.

"Even if I say no, you'll ask anyway." He commented, urging me to ask already. I laughed at him, knowing I would indeed do so. We had gotten quite close over the past few weeks, even though Tom wouldn't admit it.

"Why are you training the basilisk?" I prodded, once again his fingers reached for his hair. He grumbled something under his breath before turning to me.

"If I choose to disclose this information with you, you cannot say anything to anyone. If you do, I will use the cruciatus on you." He threatened. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him in case he decided not to tell me if I did. I simply nodded. "As you know, Salazar Slytherin valued blood purity." I nodded again, urging him to continue. "The founders and he did not see eye to eye on allowing only pureblood children into the school. You know all this, I assume." Tom looked to me, waiting for a sign that I in fact did. My uncle had long ago told me the story of the chamber of secrets and the basilisk that resided in it. I shook my head yes. "Then, you obviously know that he left the basilisk in the chamber to one day be controlled by the heir to rid the school of all he deemed unfit to be here." I nodded once again, putting the pieces together.

"I should've known this from the begging." I said stupidly. Rubbing my neck, annoyed at my own daftness. He smirked at me.

"I figured you would have, that's why I refrained from saying anything. I honestly thought you were intelligent enough to figure it out, Black." He sounded as if he was almost poking fun at me. But, Tom never did that. I was probably mistaken.

"Shove off, Riddle." I laughed shoving him. Realizing immediately, I may have crossed a line. Shockingly, he laughed along with me. I could not believe what I was seeing. Tom Riddle was joking about with me. "So, when do we release the beast?" I continued, light-heartedly. Others would not take such a topic so lightly, but let's face it, Tom and I were not like others.

"I was thinking next month, actually. November seems like a decent enough time. Do you agree?" He asked, stepping closer to me. Heat rose to my cheeks immediately, I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see. "Do I make you nervous, Lucinda?" I cringed at the use of my full name. Something he did only to irritate me. I involuntarily gulped. Cursing, knowing he noticed. He raised his hand to my chin, lifting my face to look at him. I averted my eyes, until finally giving in. I looked up, staring into his dark eyes that were gazing at me. A shiver running up my spine as he smirked. Gathering my thoughts, I turned the tables. Closing even more space between us, practically flush against each other. I leaned close to him, putting my lips barely a centimeter from his ear. I could feel him tense.

"You wish." I pulled away quickly, smirking. A look of surprise was on his face. "Come on Tommy boy, we'll be late for dinner." I said, using the nickname he despised so much. I heard him snarl behind me as I stalked towards the entrance of the chamber, hoping he wouldn't hex me while my back is turned. I felt an arm snake around my waist, being pulled flush into the boy behind me.

"You shouldn't say such things with your back turned, Lucy. Someone might curse you" He practically purred in my ear. What had gotten into him today? He had lightened up when it was just us, but never like this. I turned around to face him, our faces but an inch from each other.

"I can only hope to be as lucky." I laughed as he smirked. "Now you can have something to dream about. Cursing me would be a great fantasy for you, I'm sure." He let out a chuckle at this.

"You wouldn't be wrong." He sent a smile at me.

"To answer your question, Tom, I think November sounds like an excellent time to wreak havoc on the filthy mudbloods."

"Well, now that it's settled, dinner?" He asked. Motioning towards the entrance for me to lead the way.

"Dinner." I confirmed. We made our way to the great hall, joining our friends at the Slytherin table. Everyone completely unaware of our antics in the chamber. The thoughts of Tom's suddenly flirtatious demeanor had my head swirling. My stomach flipped, irritating me. Why did he have to make me feel this way? Screeching from above grabbed my attention. My owl, Luna, landed on the table in front of me, unfortunately in a bowl of potatoes. I tried not to laugh as Avery grumbled. Retracting his hand from previously reaching for them.

"Guess I won't be having any of those." He growled.

"Sorry, Avery." I laughed, joined by Ella. "What do you have there, Luna?" I asked the owl. As if understanding me, she dropped two letters and a parcel in front of me.

"Who are they from?" Ella prodded, rolling my eyes at her curiosity.

"One is from my mom." I lit up as I recognized her writing. "And the other is unmarked, not sure who the parcel is from yet." I opened the letter from my mother first, excited she had written me.

My Dearest Lucy,

How is Hogwarts treating you? Those were some of the best years of my life, you know. I wish we could have had you go when you were meant to, but your father insisted you be home schooled. I suppose he had his reasons. Things here are quiet without you, I miss you fiercely. Don't tell your father I'm asking, but have you met any boys? Made any friends? I know you are there for your uncle, but I do hope you experience what being a teenager is truly like. I regret how you were forced to grow up so quickly. Us purebloods are taught to do so, but you are just a teenager. Oh, I shouldn't be saying any of this. I must inform you that there is something of great importance we must discuss when you return home for Christmas. Anyhow, I do hope you are have a wonderful time. I sent some money for you for when you go to Hogsmeade. Hope to hear from you soon. Your father sends his regards, I love you.

Love,

Mum

I smiled at her letter. But, it was short lived when I wondered what she had meant when she said she had to discuss something important with me. Also, frowning at the part where she said my father sends his regards. He was always so formal with me, no love ever coming from him. I was used to it and expected it, my mother was the only one who expressed love, nothing new. Running my fingers through my hair, I opened the other letter.

Exceptional, this may work better than I had thought.

That was it. I recognized the handwriting as my uncle's. He finally responded from the letter I had sent about the chamber and Tom. I was partially expecting him to berate me for associating with a half-blood, but was glad I wasn't. Making my uncle angry was something I tried very hard to avoid. I've been on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse more times than I had liked. I shook the painful memories from mind. Not missing Tom's curious stare as I did so.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked, noticing my demeanor change. I slunk on a fake smile and nodded.

"Great. My mum sent me money for Hogsmeade." I informed her, she squealed.

"That's brilliant! We can go shopping! The Halloween ball is next week after all."

"I don't think I'm going." I interrupted her excited ranting, almost feeling guilty from the look on her face.

"What?!" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Blimey, Lucy. What did you do to her?" Avery laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I just said I don't think I'm going to the Halloween ball." I informed him and all the prying eyes around us.

"You have to, though!" Ella protested. "It's your first year here, you need to go!" She was practically on top of me. "Please?!" I cringed at her desperation.

"If you stop yelling I will." I said, raising my voice so it could be heard above her shouts.

"Oh! Thank you! I promise you'll have fun!" She cried. I nodded solemnly at the girl. "We can get our dresses this Saturday. I promise, you won't regret this." I hung my shoulders in defeat as I saw Tom smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle.

X

Friday had come soon enough, I was dreading shopping with Ella tomorrow. I can't believe I agreed to go to this stupid ball. I dragged my feet as I walked towards the common room, classes that day were exhausting. The teachers had started to buckle down considering o.w.l.s were this year. I entered the common room and saw Avery and Ella sitting next to Tom and Antonin Dolohov.

"Merlin, Lucy, you look like you're about to pass out." Avery commented as I plopped onto the couch next to Antonin.

"Gee, thanks Avery." He raised his hands in defense, laughing.

"Just an observation. The teachers really are running us into the ground though, aren't they?" We all made a noise in agreement, minus Tom. He'd never admit to struggling with the work load they had received.

"Enough about school, please. I may explode if we talk about it." Ella joked. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Lucy, can I ask you something?" Antonin asked, turning towards me. I raised a brow suspiciously at the boy. It was no secret that he fancied me quite a great deal, I just tended to ignore the boy as much as possible. Despite Ella's constant urging for me to go out with him.

"Go ahead." I urged. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking nervous. I heard a quiet giggle from Ella, I shot daggers at the girl.

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go to the-" Antonin was cut off by Tom clearing his throat. My brow raised even higher than it previously had been.

"Lucy, weren't we supposed to study tonight?" Tom asked, gathering his things as he stood. I scrunched my brow together, not remembering agreeing to practicing dueling with him. Not to mention how exhausted I was.

"I don't rem-" I started.

"You promised me last night after we came back from, you know." He sent me a sly smile. Implying something inappropriate. All three pairs of observing eyes shot up at this. Ella looked about ready to pounce on me for questioning and Antonin looked as if he may be sick. Before I got the chance to scream at him, he pulled me out of my seat, making me drop all my books. He dragged me out of the common room leaving our friends in complete shock in our wake. Once we were away from the room, I pushed him away from me.

"What the bloody hell was that, Tom?!" I screeched.

"Calm down, Dolohov was going to ask you to the ball." He simply said, as if it were obvious.

"So? Why does that mean you have to go making sexual innuendos about us?" I seethed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dolohov is not someone you want to get involved with."

"You don't get to decide that, Tom." I said, composing myself. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't." He answered quickly. "I was just looking out for you, considering I need you to duel. I don't want you keeping bad company." I scoffed in disbelief.

"You keep him in your company, need I remind you." I pointed out, he rolled his eyes.

"That's different."

"How?" I challenged.

"Forget it. Look, I wanted to ask you something anyway." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, go on since you dragged me out here." I grumbled.

"Can you not be so infuriatingly annoying, so I can?" He asked, exasperated. "So, as you know, I have no desire to participate in any social event the school has. But, to keep up appearances, I must. I would normally go alone, but the ball may be slightly less insufferable if you were to accompany me. You surprisingly are the only person I can actually tolerate." My mouth fell open.

"Is Tom Riddle actually asking me to the Halloween ball?" I teased, hiding my surprise.

"Lucinda, don't make me regret asking you." He chastised as I laughed.

"I supposed I could accompany you, Tom." He nodded at me.

"Good. Also, do you want to practice tomorrow night after bed?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." He motioned back towards the common room. I lead the way and noticed only Ella and Avery were sitting there.

"Avery just asked me to the ball! Come on, I need to talk to you!" Ella jumped up, seeing us enter.

"Merlin, Ella. Announce it to the whole school." Avery laughed, his cheeks bright red. Raising an eyebrow at Tom and I. Immediately dropping it as Tom sent daggers at the boy. Ella grabbed my arm, pulling me towards our dormitory. I was getting annoyed at all the man handling I have been subjected to today.

"You and Tom?!" She exclaimed.

"No." I snorted. "He just didn't want Antonin asking me."

"I think he fancies you, Lucy." Ella stated, matter of factually. I scoffed. I doubt Tom could ever fancy anyone, it wasn't in his nature.

"He does not. He did ask me to the dance, though."

"See?! He must if he did that!" I shook my head.

"It's not like that." I protested. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say, Lucinda." I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name.

"Ugh, can we just go to bed, please? I'm exhausted."

"Of course, Mrs. Riddle." She laughed.

"Go to bed before I decided to hex you." I growled, chucking a pillow at the giggling girl.

"Night, Lucy." Ella said, calming down a bit.

"Night, Mrs. Avery." I shot back, causing her to fall into another fit of giggles.

X

Shopping with Ella hadn't been as bad as I had originally thought. It was nice having her opinion on the dresses I tried on. We walked back to the castle, dress bags in hand. The cool October breeze ruffled my hair.

"Are you sure Avery is going to like my dress?" Ella asked for the millionth time. I sighed.

"Yes, Ella. He'd be blind not to." I droned out, once again.

"I'm sorry, I just really like him." She apologized. I shot her a comforting smile. I was surprised with how much I had changed over the past month. I actually had a genuine friend and was experiencing a somewhat normal life. It was strange, but for the first time in my life I felt happy. Not that I had hated my life before, but I never got to experience what others considered normal. We entered the common room and soon enough it was time for bed. I stayed awake waiting for the other girls to fall asleep. Once I was positive the girls were asleep, I made my way to the chamber of secrets to meet Tom.

"Have fun shopping with Rosier?" Tom asked as I entered.

"It actually wasn't horrid." I chuckled, earning a strange look from Tom.

"I hadn't expected someone such as yourself to enjoy such a thing." He commented.

"You and me both." I shrugged. "Ready to be bested again, Riddle?" He scoffed as he drew his wand. He quickly sent a curse at me, I barely had the chance to block it. I raised my brow at him as he smirked.

"All your girlish antics are making you weak, Lucinda." I narrowed my eyes at him, growing agitated. I sent a hex at him quickly, which he blocked easily. I could feel my blood boiling, Tom had progressively been getting better. It infuriated me knowing he was practically as good as myself.

"Alarte ascendare." He spoke quickly, I wasn't fast enough to block it. The spell hit me square in the chest. I was thrown in the air, before landing extremely hard on the cold, stone floor. My head smacking the ground with a loud crack. "Lucinda." Tom walked quickly to me, surprise showed on his face. He had never been able to hit me that spot on before. My vision blurred, feeling liquid form around me. I was losing a lot of blood and drifting out of consciousness. I saw a flash of what looked like concern before everything went black

Tom's Point of view

"Alarte ascendare." I spoke quickly, thinking Lucy would have stopped it. I was wrong. The spell hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into the air. I didn't have the time to stop her from hitting the ground before I hear a loud crack as her head smacked against the stone floor. Panic flowed through my body, a feeling I had not ever felt concerning a person. I rushed towards the very still girl on the floor. "Lucinda." I whispered, noticing the pool of blood that was pouring out from her head. I didn't know what to do, surely, she would die if I did nothing. Her eyes started to close and soon didn't open again. I quickly gathered the unconscious girl in my arms and rushed out of the chamber towards the hospital wing. Madam Lettington rushed over to me as she saw me enter.

"What in Merlin's name happened!?" She exclaimed, directing me to a hospital bed.

"She fell down the stairs and smacked her head extremely hard." The woman sent a suspicious look at me before getting to work.

"Go fetch your head of house and tell him to inform Professor Dippet and Dumbledore. She may need to go to St. Mungo's, she's lost a lot of blood. Her parents will need to be informed." She rushed. I nodded and made my way to Slughorn's office quickly. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling from inside.

"Ah, Tom, my boy! What are you doing here at this hour?" Slughorn asked, opening the door.

"Lucy Black is gravely injured and Madam Lettington told me to have you get Professor Dippet and Dumbledore quickly. She thinks Lucy may need to go to St. Mungo's." Professor Slughorn's face turned grave.

"Why don't you head to bed." He said, quickly leaving his office and rushing down the corridor. I followed quickly.

"If you don't mind, sir. I'd like to go back to the hospital wing to see how she is." I prompted. He raised his hand, telling me to go as he ran towards Dippet's office. I made my way back to the hospital wing, seeing Madam Lettington struggling to figure out what to do. I looked at how peaceful Lucy looked, despite all the blood. Fear sank deep into my bones as I watched the girl, which confused me. Why do I care if she's okay? It's not like I care about her. Something deep down inside of me told me different. Agitation struck me. How dare she make me feel like this?

"What happened?!" Dumbledore bellowed as he entered the wing, looking at me.

"We were joking around and Lucy tripped on the stairs in the common room. She fell all the way from the top and hit her head exceptionaly hard." I could tell he didn't believe me, Dumbledore had always kept a close eye on me. It was as if he knew what I was capable of.

"Will she need to go to St. Mungo's, Eleanor?" Professor Dippet asked, rushing into the hospital wing.

"I believe she will. I've managed to stop the bleeding, but she could have brain damage. I've never seen such an injury from falling down the stairs." Madam Lettington said worriedly, sending myself a look. My gut churned at her words.

"Very well. I will notify her parents immediately." Dippet said. "Professor Slughorn, will you take the girl?" Slughorn quickly nodded, picking Lucy up.

"Mr. Riddle, I would like to have a word with you." Dumbledore spoke. I shook my head, there was no way I was leaving Lucy.

"Sir, might I please go with to St. Mungo's? It's my fault we were joking about, I can't bear not to see if she is okay." A look I couldn't recognize flashed across his face. I think it actually may have been shock. Dumbledore looked to Professor Dippet.

"You may go, Tom. She may need a friend." He paused. "If she wakes up." Dippet said grimly. "Go, quickly." I followed Slughorn as we made our way to the floo. We were quickly transported to St. Mungos.

"Help! I need help!" He bellowed at the hospital staff. All sorts of people rushed over to them, taking Lucy from Slughorn's arms. They rushed her into a room where I could not see what was happening.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked one of the nurses who was headed towards the room. She turned, looking at me sympathetically.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do, okay?" She rushed off, disappearing behind the doors.

"Let's have a seat, m'boy. We'll wait until her parents get here." Slughorn said, patting my shoulder. I sighed, following him into the waiting room. It seemed like hours as we waited, finally a hectic woman rushed into the hospital. She frantically looked around for anyone familiar, her eyes landing on Slughorn.

"Horace!" The woman exclaimed, I assumed this was Lucy's mother. "What happened?! Is she going to be okay?!" Tears flowed from her eyes, I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. It felt like jealousy. Lucy had a mother who cared about her, so much so, she was practically feral. I hated all the feelings that I had never experienced before coming to the surface all because of the stupid dark-haired girl.

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head, she's lost a lot of blood. We do not know how she is yet." He informed her.

"Oh Merlin." The woman, grasped onto the Professor to keep from falling.

"Is Lucinda Black's family here?" A nurse appeared.

"Here, here, I'm right here." Mrs. Black quickly rushed to the woman. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Lucinda didn't suffer any brain damage, that we can see. She did crack her head open, which has been fixed. She will have a nasty scar though. She had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. I don't think I have ever seen such a nasty fall." I looked down at the floor as she spoke those last words. "We are now just waiting for her to wake up, it should be soon."

"Thank you." Mrs. Black said, turning towards us. "Who is this?" She asked, motioning towards me.

"This is Mr. Riddle, he brought Lucy to the hospital wing. I fear if he hadn't acted so quickly, things would be much worse." Professor Slughorn informed the women.

"I believe thanks are in order, Mr. Riddle. Are you good friends with Lucy?" Mrs. Black asked. I didn't exactly have friends, but to please the woman I nodded. She smiled.

"Mrs. Black." A nurse called. "Lucinda is awake, she's asking for a Tom?" Mrs. Black turned towards me once again.

"Shall we?" I followed as we were lead to the room where Lucy was. My stomach flipped when I saw her. I could see a large scar at the corner of her head, dark circles rimmed her eyes, her was in complete disarray. Surprisingly, she smirked at him.

"Mum!" She said surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"Of course, I came as soon as I was notified by the headmaster. How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Black asked, walking to her daughter's side.

"A tad groggy, but okay. Does dad know?" Lucy asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he was busy with work. He sends his love." Her mother answered as Lucy scoffed.

"Right."

"Lucy, you know he loves you." Mrs. Black protested.

"I don't need to talk about this right now. Do you care if I speak with Tom alone for a moment?" Lucy asked. Her mother nodded, leaving the room.

"Lucy." I started, not sure what to say.

"Stop. No need for you to hurt yourself trying to apologize." She laughed. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I didn't expect it to go like that." I confessed.

"Don't look so sullen, Riddle. I hate to admit it, but that was the strongest alarte ascendare spell I've ever experienced." I felt heat rise to my cheeks, anger building its way back up at my reaction to the girl's compliment. "I say we start practicing again as soon as I'm out of this place. You're becoming good. Obviously, since you managed to do such a number on myself." I rolled my eyes at the gloating girl. She was right, however. I gave the girl a tight-lipped smile.

"I think we should take break." I said confidently. The feelings this girl was making me feel needed to be stopped. I had to distance myself from her. She could still be useful to me, but I needed to step away for a moment. Lucy's face fell. "I'll see you at school, Lucinda." I said firmly, leaving no room for the argument I was sure would happen. I stood, making my way towards the door, taking one last look at her. I made my way back to Slughorn. "I'm ready to go back now." I told the man. He nodded leading me back to the floo. I ignored all the thoughts I had of the dark-haired, green eyed girl.


End file.
